Neley Story
by donmariyukiseu
Summary: A Nelena and Niley story. Who will Nick choose between the two. Niley then Nelena. Nelena then Niley. Who will Nick choose? Niley or Nelena its in your vote . NELEY. Please make a review and vote! Thanks Xo
1. Chapter 1: Please Don't Leave Me Alone

**a/n: uhm? sorry if its not POINT OF VIEW...i just want you to read it and think if ill continue or not even though its not P.O.V. .......enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT.**

**Episode 1:**

**Please don't leave me alone**

Nick: hey!

Miley: oh hey!

Nick: I need to talk to you

Miley: ok you have 5 minutes to do that

Nick: I-I (stutter)

Miley: you what?

Nick: I'm sorry

Miley: it's too late Nick

Nick: I know and I still love you

Miley: you can't love me! You're dating Selena

Nick: I try to love her but I can't get you off of my brain

Miley: I love you Nick but your heart is for Selena. She deserves it.

Nick: No Miley! You deserve my heart. I'm breaking up with her.

Miley: You what?! No! Don't do what you did to me!

Nick: I'm sorry. I try to love her

Miley: Don't do that Nicholas! Don't ever try breaking Selena's heart

Host: Give it up for Miley Stewart with 7 Things

Nick: Miley

Miley: I have to go!

Nick: Good luck!

_Meanwhile_

Nick: Selena?

Selena: oh hey Nicky! I'm looking for you (gives him a quick kiss)

Nick: I need to talk to you

Selena: what is it?

Nick: I'm breaking up with you

Selena: what?! Why?!

Nick: I still love Miley. I'm sorry Sel

Selena: NO!! (Runs away)

Nick: Selena!! (Follows her; shouting)

Selena: I hate you Nick!! Don't follow me! (Shouting; continue running)

Nick: I'm sorry (stops following her)

Selena: (calls Demi; crying) Demi, I need to talk to you

Demi: (on the phone) ok and Sel, are you crying?

Selena: Yeah Dem. I'll explain it later

Demi: Ok, bye Sel. See you later! (Hangs up)

_Meanwhile_

Joe: Hey bro! Come on let's watch your ex. She made it for you. (Teasing)

Nick: shut up!

Kevin: (rolls his eyes) Come on Nick!

Nick: Ok but I broke up with Selena.

Joe: what?

Nick: you heard me Joe

Kevin: Why?

Nick: I can't love Selena. I still love Miley.

Joe: come on! Enough chitchat. Your ex is performing on stage.

Nick: Ugh! (Rolls his eyes; he follow Kevin and Joe to watch Miley onstage)

Miley: (onstage) I still hate you!

Joe: You heard that right?

Kevin: Yes.

Nick: No! She still loves me. She said it before she performs in that stage.

Joe: Stop dreaming little bro!

Nick: I'm not dreaming!

Joe: yes you are frobro

Nick: (gets up)

Joe: hey! Hey! Hey! Where are you going?

To find evidence that I'm not dreaming!

Joe: (gets up)

Where are you going?

Joe: I have to see the evidence

(Rolls his eyes)

Joe: you coming Kevin?

Kevin: (gets up) yeah sure! To have evidence to kill you!

Joe: no you don't!

_Meanwhile_

Noah: You're great! (Hugs her)

Miley: Thanks Noah-Bear! (Hugs her too)

Noah: No problem!

Miley: Where are mom and dad?

Noah: (whispering) I think nick wants to talk to you

Miley: (saw nick; whispering) oh no! Don't leave me

Noah: (Continue whispering) why? I have something to do

Nick: Hey Miley! Can I talk to you?

Noah: Bye Miley!

Miley: Noah wait!

Nick: Just tell me if you don't want to talk to me. (Walks out)

Miley: Nick! Wait!

Nick: (Turn to Miley)

Miley: I'll talk to you. What is it?

Nick: I broke up with Selena

Miley What?! Why? Why Nicholas? Why?!

Nick: I told you I don't love her

Miley: You can't do that! You can't do what you did to me! (Tears falling from her eyes)

Nick: Please don't cry Miles

Miley: Then don't love me (walks out)

Nick: Please don't walk out again. Please Miles. _Please don't leave me alone_.

Miley: (stop)

Nick: I don't want to loose you again. I don't want to let you go.

Miley: (turns out to nick; tears fall deeply)

Nick: (hugs Miley) I'm sorry Miles

Miley: (crying in chest of nick)

Nick: Please don't cry Miles

Miley: I don't want what you did to me and Selena

Nick: I'm sorry

Joe: I'm sorry (mimic nick) oh please! For heaven sake!

Kevin: hey! What are you doing here? Come on!

Joe: I'm not done yet!

Kevin: yeah right! (Pull Joe away)

Miley: Hey...Kevin

* * *

a/n: what do u think? will Miley forgive and forget Kevin about what happen in the t-shirt?? REVIEW please if u want me to continue it.......... THANK YOU!! :)


	2. Chapter 2: We're Over and I Moved On

**A/N: please REVIEW..so i will know if ill continue or not.......authors note at the bottom..and PLEASE READ MY ANOTHER STORY '_CRUSH_' ....ENJOY!! :)**

**

* * *

Episode 2:**

**We're Over and I Moved On**

Miley: Hey...Kevin

Kevin: look... I'm sorry about the shirt. I didn't mean it.

Miley: No it's ok

Kevin: really? I mean you're not mad?

Miley: No

Kevin: just say it. You're mad. It's ok. It's my fault.

Miley: I'm not really mad at you

Kevin: (hugs her) I'm really sorry Miley. I miss my little sister.

Miley: Yeah me too!

Kevin: we're going!

Miley: Bye!

(Kevin and Joe leave the room)

Nick: You're not mad at Kevin about the shirt?

Miley: Yeah!

Nick: But you're mad at me?

Miley: Yeah! It's just a shirt but what you did to me is broke my heart. I dark my ha– (nick cuts her off)

Nick: I know. I have read the article.

Miley: You did?

Nick: Yeah

Miley: I'm sorry about that article. I just want to release my anger.

Nick: Don't be sorry. It's my fault.

Miley: I miss you Nick.

Nick: I miss you too Miles. (Smiles)

Host: Give it up for the Jonas Brothers with Sorry

Nick: this is for you!

Miley: (smiles) go!

Kevin: Nick come on!

(Jonas Brothers: onstage)

Nick: This is for you!

(After singing)

Jonas Brothers: thank you!

Nick: (winks at Miley)

Miley: (smiles; gets up to greet the Jonas Brothers)

Nick: you like it?

Miley: great job! Kevin and Joe! (Hugs Kevin then Joe)

Joe: thanks! Where's Tulsa?

Miley: (raise eyebrow)

Joe: what? I'm just asking.

Miley: (giggle)

Joe: please don't tell this to her. Please Miley.

Miley: ok

Joe: thanks a lot! (Leave the room with Kevin)

Nick: you didn't answer my question

Miley: question? What question?

Nick: I said...you like it?

Miley: why are you asking me?

Nick: because I wrote that song for you

Miley: no, you wrote it for Selena

Nick: it's for you Miles.

Miley: were over and I moved on (phone rings) excuse me.

Nick: (gets sad)

_(On the phone) _

_Miley: Hello?_

_Lilly: hey Miley! Dinner tonight?_

_Miley: I don't know Lilly but I will text you and I have lot news for you_

_Lilly: really? I want to hear one_

_Miley: I can't! I'll just text you ok?_

_Lilly: ok! Bye!_

_Miley: bye Lilly!_

(They both hang up)

Miley: hello again!

Nick: oh! You're done? (With sad face)

Miley: yeah! Why are you sad?

Nick: I'm just hopeless

Miley: why? What happened?

Nick: it's not important

Miley: come on Nick! Tell me!

Nick: it's just, you know, you said were over and you moved on

Miley: we can't handle our relationship.

Nick: we can Miles.

Miley: (sit on the couch)

Nick: just believe me

Miley: I believe you but I can't trust you to hold my heart

Nick: Miley...

_Meanwhile_

Demi: Sel, what happened?

Selena: nick broke up with me (tears starts to fall)

Demi: what?! Why?

Selena: he still loves that stupid slut!

Demi: don't call Miley stupid slut!

Selena: and now you're taking her side huh? Go! I don't need any support

Demi: no Selena! I'm with you! I'm your best friend and you need me but Miley is one of my close friends.

Selena: I'm sorry Dem.

Demi: yeah I understand but you didn't take my advice. I know Nick still loves Miley.

Selena: yeah and I regret to love Nick. I promise I will listen to you no matter what

Demi: you can trust me anytime!

Selena: thanks Dem! You're the best best friend ever

Demi: I know! You too! (Giggle then hugs Selena)

Selena: (hugs her back then pulls away)

Demi: are you ok now?

Selena: yeah! Thanks for the support

Demi: you're always welcome Sel

Selena: I think we need to go to stage now

Demi: yeah come on!

_Meanwhile_

Miley: nick, please I don't want to fall again

Nick: you don't have to because you're still falling (chuckles)

Miley: what are you trying to say? (Playing with him)

Nick: you still love me Miles! It's obvious!

Miley: how? (Raising her left eyebrow)

Nick: why didn't you walked out when I say 'Please don't walk out again. Please Miles. Please don't leave me alone.'

Miley: I-I d-don't know (nervous; stuttering)

Nick: you don't know because you still love me

Miley: stop it!

Nick: what? You don't want to continue this conversation?

Miley: I get it ok? I get it! (Yelling)

* * *

**A/N: why is Miley yelling? haha PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! i havent got a review here :( even one review :(......PLEASE make it --- :) please? REVIEW..comments..suggestion? please xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: Please Miles?

A/N: ok! i will not upload chapter 4 if dont have a review..maybe 5 or 7..above 5..PLEASE REVIEW

disclaimer: i dont own nothing but the plot!

Kevin: Miley? You're yelling? Why? What did Nick do to you?

Miley: nothing. It's just a stupid argument

Kevin: ok (not believing Miley) come on!

_(They all go to stage with Miley, Jonas Brothers, Taylor, Demi, Selena and other Disney stars; on the left side of stage is where Demi and Selena)_

Demi: (whispering to Selena) please forget what happen to you and Nick. When they hug you, you hug them back, when they say sorry, you say sorry too, ok?

Selena: but...

Demi: you promise?

Selena: ok Dem! I can do it!

Demi: of course you do!

_(On the other side of stage)_

Miley: I'm nervous Kev!

Kevin: why?

Miley: I know Selena hates me

Kevin: no Miley.

Nick: (open his arm for a hug) please Miles

Miley: we can't!

Nick: why? If we don't hug they will think that were dating

Miley: (hugs nick for 30 seconds: whispering) let me go!

Kevin: nick!

Nick: sorry! (Continue to hug everyone)

Miley: I hate him!

Kevin: Miley, the more you hate the more you love! (Chuckles)

Miley: I know Kev! It's hard for me. I still love him but I don't want what he did to me before the storm

Kevin: Nick didn't tell you what he is doing before and after the storm?

_Meanwhile_

Nick: (open his arm for a hug to Selena) I'm sorry Sel! Are still mad at me?

Selena: no! I understand. (Pulls away)

Nick: thanks Sel! (Hugs Demi)

_Meanwhile_

Miley: no. Tell me later ok?

Kevin: ok

Miley: (hugs all Disney stars before Selena and Demi; open her arms for a hug) I'm sorry!

Selena: don't be sorry! I understand

Miley: thanks (hugs Demi) hey Dem! I'm sorry!

Demi: sorry? For what?

Miley: your Selena's best friend. I know you are mad at me

Demi: no Miley! We understand it!

Miley: thanks! See you later Sel Dem backstage ok?

Selena: ok Miley!

Demi: ok!

Miley: (open her arm for a hug to Taylor) did you see Joe?

Taylor: no. I hope he will hug me

Miley: ok Tay! See you later backstage!

Taylor: ok!

_Meanwhile_

Joe: Miley!

Miley: why are you standing there! Hug her!

Joe: I can't!

Miley: you can Joe (starts to whisper) she said she wants you to hug her

Joe: really? Thanks!

Miley: yeah! Go Joe!

_Meanwhile_

Joe: hey!

Taylor: hey!

Joe: (open his arms for a hug) I'm sorry!

Taylor: I understand

Joe: thank you!

Taylor: (smiles)

_On Backstage_

Miley: where's Joe?

Kevin: I don't know

Miley: Joe! How was the hug?

Joe: (hugs Miley) thank you Miley!

Miley: you're welcome Joe!

Joe: I miss my love professor!

Miley: (giggles) thanks!

Kevin: I'm going to thank the fans

Miley: ok!

Joe: I'm coming with you!

(Kevin and Joe left the room)

Nick: hey!

Miley: hey!

Nick: you can fix their love lifes but yours you cant

Miley: it's already fix

Nick: (confused look)

a/n: ok thats it! sorry short chap!! ..REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: I Love You

**a/n: Read the bottom :) ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT**

* * *

**Episode 4:**

**I Love You**

Miley: We all know that I love you and you love me.

Nick: _*smiling*_ does this means im getting my girl again?

Miley: I don't know _*chuckles*_

Nick: Come here! Kiss me.

Miley: No. You should do that.

Nick: _(After Miley said that sentence, Nick leaned to her and they kissed. They' first kiss after they broke up two years ago but Selena saw them)_

Selena: _*fake cough*_

Miley: _*pulled away*_ Sorry.

Selena: *_tears drop from her eyes and walks away_*

Miley: Selena wait! *_Nick tries to stop her but he can't_*

Selena: It's ok Miley. It's ok. You don't have to run after me. *_still crying_*

Miley: Im sorry Selena. Im tried to convince him to earlier.

Selena: You tried to? And then you kissed him? I tried to not make myself cry because Demi said to. I tried. And y'all were kissing now just because you know that im happy now?

Miley: Selena.

Demi and Taylor walk in

Demi: There are my girls!

Selena: *_trying to wipe her tears*_

Demi: Are you crying?

Miley: Im sorry *_runs after she said that*_

Taylor: Miley wait!

Demi: What happened? Selena talk to me.

Selena: They kissed.

Taylor: Nick and Miley? *_shocked*_

Demi: *_quickly hugs her_* they're back together now?

Taylor: Wait, im confused y'all.

Selena: Nick broke up with me earlier before we all went to stage and Demi supported me and said that it's ok but now it's not. How can she be so insensitive?

Taylor: Im sorry to say this but it's really obvious that she took advantage from you.

Selena: _*she didn't say anything because she doesn't want Taylor to know about it*_

Demi: Selena, you're beautiful in your own way and Miley is too. You can find a boy.

Selena: I don't know Demi.

Meanwhile

(Nick was looking for Miley and then he found her)

Nick: I love you Miley.

Miley: I love you Nick but I love Selena too.

Nick: I will talk to her. Please?

Miley: No Nick. I should find a way to tell her that I really am sorry.

Nick: *_hugs her_* I love you.

Miley: Nick.

Nick: Please say you love me and you won't leave me.

Miley: I love you but now is not the right time for this.

Nick: Please stay with me.

Miley: Nick *_looked at him and kissed him with passion*_

Nick: I love you. Come on let's go to our house.

Miley: Nick you don't get it.

Nick: It's ok Miley. She knows what's right from the start.

Miley: She knows what? *_confused*_

Nick: I told her before that I still love you but she said that ill learn to love her but I didn't. It's her fault to be with me.

Miley: She said that? _*shocked*_

Nick: Yes Miley.

Miley: No. You're just saying that.

Nick: Come on. Let's talk to her. _*she grabbed her hands and look for Selena, they saw her with Taylor and Demi*_ Selena, tell the truth to her.

Selena: No Nick I won't.

Nick: Come on. I know Demi and Taylor knew it too. Why can't you just tell the truth?

Taylor: What's the truth?

Selena: *_Ignoring Taylor's question*_ because I love you Nick!

Nick: Tell the truth!

Miley: Nick! Stop!

Kevin: *_with Joe, pops up behind them*_Hey! What's up with you Nick?

Nick: Kevin, Joe! Tell the truth.

Demi: I told you Selena. Nick's not worth it. Just tell them the truth.

Selena: No! *_Runs away*_

Demi: *_Runs after Selena*_

Nick: Why can't she just tell the truth?

Joe: Lots of drama.

Kevin: Shut up Joe. Get your own drama with Taylor.

Joe: Im about to. Hey Taylor want to go hang out with me?

Taylor: Yeah sure.

Kevin: Don't do that again Nick.

Nick: Miley won't believe me.

Miley: Im sorry Kevin. I'll take care of him. You can go now.

Kevin: Thanks Miley! *_Hugs her_* see you later! *_He walks away*_

Miley: I love you Nick!

Nick: *_smiles*_ I love you too *_he gave her a quick kiss_* Im sorry Miley.

Miley: You should be *_chuckles*_

Nick: You said you'll take care of me?

Miley: I will because you're my boyfriend.

Nick: I am? *_his smile becomes widen*_ I really, really, really love you Miley.

Miley: And she loves you too *_smile_* come on! Let's go to mom and dad.

_Meanwhile_

Selena: I won't forgive you Miley.

Demi: Selena!

Selena: Whatever you say Demi.

Meanwhile

Taylor: What's the truth they're talking about Joe?

Joe: You'll know it soon because I can't tell you. Im sorry.

Taylor: Yeah right. Where will we go?

Joe: Your favorite restaurant?

Taylor: Really? Yeah sure.

Joe: Then let's go

_Meanwhile_

Kevin: Kids these days. *_get his phone from his pocket and dial a number*_Hey babe... Yeah… I got some news… Yeah… I'll be there. Love you! *hangs up*

_Meanwhile_

Miley: Dad! Mom!

Tish: Hey Miley! You ready?

Miley: Sorry but im not going.

Billy: Why? Oh hey Nick!

Nick: Hey Mr. Stewart!

Billy: I told you, I don't care if you and Miley broke up. You can call me Billy anytime.

Miley: *chuckles* I'll be with Nick. Have fun without me Noah!

Nick: Mr.—I mean Robby and Tish, Miley and I are back together.

Tish: Really? Oh, come here _*hugs Nick*_ I miss you Nick. *_let go of the hug*_

Robby: That's some great news.

Nick: Thanks Billy!

Robby: Well we're going now. See you later!

Miley: Bye Noah! *_hugs her*_

Noah: _*hugs Nick too*_ Bye Nick! Take care of Miley please.

Nick: I will Noah.

Robby, Tish and Noah left

Miley: Now, where are we going, in our house?

Nick: Yeah sure. Wait ill call Kevin. We don't have a ride. _*dial Kevin's number*_

Miley: Oh yeah.

_(On the phone)_

_Nick: Hey where are you?_

_Kevin: Still here. Im about to go. Why?_

_Nick: Wait. Can you drop us at Miley's house?_

_Kevin: Yeah sure *hangs up*_

_(Not on the phone)_

Nick: Come on.

_(They hopped in Kevin's then dropped off to Miley's house)_

Nick: Thanks bro! See you later.

Miley: Thanks Kev!

Kevin: Welcome Miley! *_he left*_

Miley: What will we do Nick? _*They enter the house and went to Miley's room*_

Nick: I don't know. Tell a story to what happen to Nick without Miley?

Miley: _*chuckles*_

* * *

**a/n: ****I am so sorry for not updating for too long. Ask me or rather review and ask me why. Hihi** . Thanks for reading it again. I'm trying to make Chapter 4 of Crush Story. Please look forward to it :) Thank you!

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AND TUMBLR AND FORMSPRING! ASK ME AnYTHING THERE :)**

**/donmari21 **

**.com/ **

**.me/ivegonetoofar  
**


	5. Chapter 5: I Don't Want To Let Go Of You

**a/n: Read the a/n part below. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT**

* * *

**Episode 5:**

**I Don't Want To Let Go Of You Again**

Nick: Don't you ever forget that I love you and I will stay with you forever.

Miley: I won't forget that Nick _*Hugs him*_

Nick: Im glad.

Miley: Sure you are _*tried to let go but Nick stop her*_

Nick: I want to stay with you forever.

Miley: _*let go of the hug*_ what's wrong with you? You're acting like a weirdo saying you love me and everything.

Nick: Because I really do love you and I don't want to let go of you again. Never Miley. Never.

Miley: Aw Nick. You're so sweet. I love you too.

_(And Nick told Miley about what happened to him for the past 2 years without her. Miley fell asleep in Nick's arm.)_

_The Next Day_

_(Miley woke up and kiss Nick's lip and then he Nick finally woke up)_

Miley: Good morning!

Nick: Good morning. I love you _*he gave her a long good morning kiss just like a new married couple* _I will do this every morning when we will get married and take care of our kids.

Miley: _*chuckles*_ Im looking forward to it.

Nick: _*he tried to get up but Miley stop him* _

Miley: Please stay for a minute here.

Nick: If you said so. I miss my Miles.

_Meanwhile_

Joe: Where in the world is Nick?

Kevin: Probably still with Miley.

Joe: What? You're not going to do anything? What if something happened? Like, you know, the thing when you're alone with your boyfriend.

Kevin: Shut up Joe! Nothing will happen.

Joe: Well, im just saying.

Kevin: Well don't say anything.

Joe: Ok then.

_Kevin calls Nick when he got to his room_

_OTP_

_Kevin: Nick, everything's alright?_

_Nick: Yeah. Why?_

_Kevin: Just call me if you want to go home and ill pick you up._

_Nick: Ok then, but I'll probably stay with Miley._

_Kevin: Don't do the thing ok?_

_Nick: Bro! I won't do such thing *Miley chuckled*_

_Kevin: Ok then bye *hangs up the phone*_

_Not on the phone_

Nick: I won't do such thing for my Miley.

Miley: Thank you Nick.

Nick: You're very welcome Miles.

Miley: Nick, what if something happened and we broke up again?

Nick: What a silly question. Nothing will happen.

Miley: How can you be so sure?

Nick: I won't let that happen Miles. I won't. I promise you that.

Miley: What if we broke up again?

Nick: No Miles. No!

Miley: What if-

Nick: Enough of what ifs. I told you, I won't let that happen, so stop arguing with me!

Miley: _*starting to cry*_

_Nick: __*Hugs her*_ I'm sorry Miles. Im sorry.

Miley: _*let go of the hug and walks away. She grabbed her phone and texted something*_

Nick: Miley._ *go after Miley*_

Miley: Give me a minute Nick. Don't go here.

Nick: Miley please don't do this.

_(Miley is sitting in the corner crying and Nick just watches her cry.)_

Nick: Why are you doing this Miles?

Miley: Because I want you to see what happened to me. More than this actually.

Nick: You don't have to, Miles. _*He finally went to Miley and hugs her* _I don't want you to cry so please stop. My heart is breaking. I will be in your side so please stop crying.

Miley: _*she didn't say anything*_

Nick: Do you want me to leave? I'll just talk to you tomorrow when you're ready to talk to me.

Miley:_ *still didn't say anything*_

Nick: Ill just call Kevin and leave.

_OTP_

_Nick: Hey Kevin!_

_Kevin: Going anywhere?_

_Nick: take me home_

_Kevin: *confused* Ok, I'll be right there. *hangs up*_

_Not on the phone (Nick secretly text Kevin: Bro, if I texted you again, pick me up now. If I didn't, please don't. Thanks!)_

Nick: Ill just wait for Kevin outside _*he kissed her on the cheek*_ I love you.

Miley: I love you too _(with a low voice) _

Nick: Finally you talked to me. Well im going home now. Do you still want me to leave?

Miley: _*she shook her head*_

Nick: Come here. Don't do that again Miles.

Miley: Sorry. _*in a low voice*_

_(After a 20 minutes the doorbell rang)_

Nick: Who could that be?

Miley: I don't know

Nick: I'll get it. Just stay here. _*opens the door* _Selena?

Selena: What are you doing here babe?

Nick: Im not your babe.

Selena: _*rolled her eyes* _Where's Miley babe?

Nick: In her room

Selena: Come on let's go! _*grabbing Nick's hand. Nick doesn't have an idea what she's doing*_ Hey Miley!

Miley: _*saw Selena and Nick's hand, Nick pulled away*_

Nick: What are you doing here?

Selena: Picking you up babe.

Miley: I see. Actually, he's about to leave to see you.

Selena: How sweet of you Nick.

Nick: Miley? I can't believe you said that?

Selena: I believe it. Come on babe!

Nick: What are you doing Miley? Why?

Selena: She texted me and said to pick you up.

Nick: She did?

Selena: Here _*Nick read Miley's message: Pick your boyfriend in my house*_

Nick: Why Miley? Why? _*shouting*_

Miley: It's for you.

Selena: Enough of drama. Come on Nick!

Nick: _*walks away and texted Kevin*_

Selena: Babe wait!

_Meanwhile_

Kevin: What's wrong with Nick?

Joe: I don't know. Aren't you going to have a date with Danielle?

Kevin: No. _*he got a text: Pick me up. He texted back: Ok!* _I think there's something wrong with Nick and Miley.

Joe: Why?

Kevin: Are you going or not?

Joe: Yes I am.

_(They both hopped in in Kevin's car)_

_Meanwhile_

Selena: Hey Nick!

Nick: Get away from me!

Selena: She started it _*starts to cry*_

Nick: You know I know that you're faking. Stop crying!

Selena: I am not faking Nick. I really do love you.

Nick: Why didn't you tell the truth yesterday?

Selena: Because I don't want Miley to know about this thing.

Nick: Why?

Selena: I don't want her to see that im begging you to love me back.

Nick: Well, whatever it is, she already know because I told her.

Selena: Why did you?

Nick: Because I love her.

Selena: Why can't you learn to love me?

Nick: Because I love Miley. She is in my heart.

Selena: And now she thinks that im begging your love.

Nick: Please don't love me. Miley is your friend. You should be glad that she is happy with me.

Selena: No. She should sacrifice you because im her friend.

Nick: Selena! I never thought how selfish you are. Im not happy with you so why will I be with you?

Selena: Because I love you.

Nick: But I don't love you. I love Miley and she loves me. Why can't you just back off?

Selena: No. I love you. We should be together. Not you and her.

Nick: Whatever! _*He went to Miley's room again. She saw Miley crying and he hugs her*_ I told you not to cry Miles. My heart is breaking.

Miley: Why are you still here? Selena's waiting for you.

Nick: Im not leaving just because you said that.

Miley: But she loves you.

Nick: You love me. I love you.

Selena: Nick stand up and face me

Nick: _*he stand up and Selena kissed her*_

_(Miley was shocked, meanwhile Kevin and Joe was shocked too. They went in because they saw the door was open.)_

Nick: _*Nick pulled away*_ what are you doing Selena?

* * *

a/n: Why did Selena kissed Nick? Find it out next chapter. Review please :)

* * *

**FOLLOW** me on **TWITTER: .com/donmari21** , **TUMBLR: itstoolatetoturnback|tumblr|com** and **FORMSPRING: .me/ivegonetoofar**


	6. Chapter 6: It's Hard To Lose Him Again

**a/n: Ill upload Chapter 7 soon. lol Reviews please ) ENJOY READING IT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT**

_**Episode 6**_

**It's Hard To Lose Him Again**

Miley: Nick, don't shout.

Selena: _*tears started to drop from her eyes and walks away*_

Joe: Selena! _*runs after her*_

Miley: _*runs after Joe to comfort Selena*_

Kevin: What happened Nick?

Nick: I don't know what's happening to Miley. She wants me to get back together with Selena. Maybe I should.

Kevin: You know Nick, you don't have to do what she said. You don't love Selena.

Nick: Well, I'll try to. _*Walks away*_

Kevin: Where are you going?

Nick: To Selena. _*Go outside and hug Selena*_

_(Miley, Joe and Kevin was shocked)_

Nick: Im sorry Sel. I should've not decided to break up with you. Im sorry.

Miley: _*Still shocked and started to cry. Kevin hugged her in comfort*_

Kevin: Let's go inside _*they went inside Miley's house with Joe*_

Joe: Seriously, what is going on?

Miley: Im happy for them _*tried to smile but tears dropped*_

Kevin: Miley, you know, Nick knows, Selena knows, we know, everyone knows that you and Nick are in love with each other.

_Meanwhile_

Selena: Why Nick?

Nick: Because you're right. We should be together. _*don't know what his saying but his definitely not happy with it*_

Selena: _*smiled. Nick and her hopped in Selena's car and leave*_

_Meanwhile_

Miley: No Kevin. It's my fault. I called Selena. I don't know what I did. It's hard to lose him again. *cried so hard*

Joe: Stop crying Miles. We're here for you.

Miley: *wipe her tears* Thank you for being here.

One Month Later

_(Miley's performance has been quite sad because of what happened. On this day, it was confirmed that they should make a music video entitled "Send It On". They we're forced to because they are the six famous in Disney right now. The partners were Miley & Nick, Joe & Demi and Selena & Kevin. Miley was shocked about it and Selena tried to talk to the director that she should be in Miley's position but the Director said that Miley and Nick got a perfect voice couple and Selena was jealous afterwards. They recorded it separate.)_

_(Shooting of Send It On. It was really awkward for the three of them. Miley always look down 'cause she don't want any eye contact with Nick and he is always looking at her.)_

Director: Ok! Nick and Miley come on up here! _*shooting the first scene. It was really awkward for Miley 'cause she has to smile but she can't*_

Director: Where is the real Smiley Miley?

Miley: Im sorry.

Nick: Smile Miles.

Miley: _*She ignored him and they shoot the first scene*_

They're done with the first scene and they're having a break. One fan shouted at the back "I love you NILEY!" Miley and Nick both smiled then the fan went near to them

Liz (fan): Hey Miley and Nick!

Miley: Hey! _*trying to smile*_ what's your name?

Liz: Liz. Can I have a picture with you and Nick?

Nick: Yeah! Miles and I would love to.

Liz: Perfect! _*get her camera on her purse*_

Selena: Can I be in the picture too?

Liz: Im sorry but can I take a Niley picture first?

Selena: Im sorry but Nick is my boyfriend. Niley doesn't exist anymore

Nick: Selena!

Miley: Liz, I gotta do something. Maybe we can take the picture next time?

Liz: It's just one click y'all and Niley exist.

Nick: Yeah Miles. _*talking to Selena*_ Hey Sel, why don't you talk to Demi first?

Selena: _*Looks disappointed and walks away, went to Demi*_ Look at that bitch.

Demi: Selena.

Joe: Miley's not a bitch. She's like a sister to me. Please don't call her that.

Demi: _*trying to change the topic*_ Hey Joe, let's get a drink over there.

_Meanwhile_

Liz: Thanks for the Niley picture. Nick, are you really dating Selena?

Nick: You're very welcome. I love your poster.

Miley: _*notices that Nick changed the topic*_

Liz: Thanks. It's for you and Miley. Mind if you two sign it?

Miley: Sure! _*Notices that Nick was texting. Her sign was: Love you NJ. Thanks Liz. Miley3*_

Liz: Here you go Nick!

Nick: _*Notices Miley's sign. His sign: I love you too Miles and I miss you. Thanks Liz. Nick J*_

Liz: Why don't you just say it in person that you love each other?

Miley: I love Nick as my friend _*smiles*_ she's been going out with Selena and im happy for them

Nick: Miley, why do you keep pushing me away?

Director: Joe and Demi's scene!

_Meanwhile_

Demi: Do you and Taylor go out again?

Joe: Yeah why?

Demi: Nothing. She's happy with you again Joe.

Joe: Thanks Demi. And thank you for forgetting about our past.

Demi: _(In her mind: I haven't forgot about it Joe. I still love you)_ Yeah _*Fake smile*_

_(They started shooting their scene)_

_Meanwhile_

Liz: Do you mind if I listen to your conversation or not?

Nick: _*ignoring her*_ I love you Miley, not her. You're always be in my heart no matter what.

Miley: Let's not talk about this ever again.

Nick: Miley, I need you. Please come back to me. I love you _*hugged her*_

Liz: _*don't have an idea, awkward*_

Miley: I love you too Nick _*she cried on Nick's chest*_

Nick: Please don't cry. I don't want to see you cry.

Selena: Hello? Boyfriend and friend.

Liz: Please Selena. Don't ruin this Niley moment. Im a fan of yours but you're so much better without Nick.

Miley: _*realizes that he fell for Nick again, she pulled away and run*_

Nick: Miley, not again.

Selena: Nick. Why?

Nick: Do you love me?

Selena: What a silly question. Of course I love you.

Nick: Why can't I love you?

Liz: Because we all know that your heart is belong to Miley.

Nick: But she doesn't love me Liz.

Liz: She loves you Nick! Didn't you hear her earlier? She loves you.

Nick: Why is she pushing me away then?

Liz: I don't know, maybe because of Selena.

Selena: Why me?

Liz: Because you are her friend. She wants you to be happy.

Nick: Yes Selena. I agree with her. But im not happy with you. Why don't you just tell Miley to let me free? Two of your friends are hurting because of your selfishness.

Selena: Whatever you say. But im not breaking up with you.

Nick: Im breaking up with you _*runs away*_

Liz: Im sorry. Why don't you just let go Nick?

Selena: Because I love him. I don't want him to be with Miley. _*starting to cry*_

Liz: No Selena, you don't love Nick because you don't want him to be happy. Im sorry.

_Meanwhile_

Selena: _*still crying*_ Nick broke up with me again. Why Demi. Why?

Demi: You're better without Nick!

Selena: I want to get out of this place!

Demi: Take a vacation Sel. Think about it. Nick's not for you.

Selena: You're right. I'll take my vacation without Nick or Miley

Demi: Good for you.

Selena: Thank you for always being there.

Demi: Because we are best friends. Anyway, Joe thanked me for forgetting about our past.

Selena: What did you say?

Demi: I just nod. Besides, Taylor's happy right now with him. So why not?

Selena: Tell Joe that you still love him. Maybe he still loves you.

Demi: No Selena.

_(They ended up shooting the video and they all went home.)_

_Two weeks later_

Joe: _*knocking at Nick's door*_ Nick, where's the new song we're gonna play this Friday?

Nick: I don't know Joe.

Joe: What? Let me come in.

Nick: _*opens his door*_

Joe: We gotta have a new song Nick. What's going on with you?

Nick: Nothing, just living my life.

Joe: *came up with a good idea* whatever!

_Meanwhile_

Tish: Miley, I can't take this anymore. Just tell me what happened.

Miley: Nothing mom. I just broke up with Nick. No big deal.

Tish: It is Miles. Just tell me

Miley: Because I want Selena to be happy with him.

Tish: Do Nick loves her too?

Miley: I don't know mom. I don't care.

Tish: You know what. Im gonna invite him tonight.

Miley: What? No mom! Please, no!

Tish: Then do your career. They invited you to sing this Friday.

Miley: Ok mom.

Tish: Whatever it is Miley. We're here for you.

Miley: Thanks for always being here mom. I love you.

Tish: I love you too. *walks out in Miley's bedroom*

Miley: just get off my mind Nicholas. I can do this. _*she got a message from Nick: I love you, you know that. Can I talk to you later? Please Miles?*_ I told you to get off my mind Nicholas. _*Ignored his message. Minutes later, she got another message*_

_Meanwhile_

Nick: Pretty please Miles. I want you back.

_Meanwhile_

Miley: I won't reply Nick _*Look at her message. It was from Demi (Phew!):_

_"__Sleep over tonight at my house! That is not a question Missy. Sel's not coming. So it's just you, me and Taylor"._

_Miley replied back saying: "Thanks a lot Demi! You're the best!" _(Thank God. I have a reason tonight, [Miley said to herself])

_Miley started to message Nick back: "Im sorry Nick, we're having a sleep over tonight."_

_Nick replied back: "Tomorrow?"_

_She got a message from Joe: Miley, can I have a date with you tomorrow? Don't tell Nick, he might get jealous. I just want to hang out with my little sister._

_Miley replied to Joe: See you tomorrow! Thanks Joe you're the best. You and Demi are my lifesaver._

_Joe replied: Ok! Pick you up in your house at 9_

_Miley replied back: "Im sorry. I've already got a plan"_

_Nick replied: "Ok then. I love you" *Miley was sad again* I love you too Nick. *Sigh*_

_Later that day_

Miley: Hey guys!

Taylor: Hey Miley! _*hugs her*_

Demi: Hey! _*hugs her*_

Miley: Im so glad you invited me here tonight!

Demi: Yeah, what's up with you?

Miley: Nick asked me if he can come over tonight but you texted me and im so happy you did.

Demi: We should've not invited her Taylor _*teasing*_

Taylor: Yeah. Im gonna call Nick

Miley: You guys!

Taylor: We're just kidding you Miles. This is our night!

Demi: Yeah! Come on let's watch movies.

Taylor: Too bad Sel's not here.

Miley: Yeah, why can't she come?

Demi: She's on vacation right now because of their break up.

Miley: They broke up? When? *Shocked*

Demi: On the day of our shooting.

Miley: Nick did it again.

Demi: I just don't get you. I mean, you love him, why do you keep pushing him away?

Taylor: And Selena is hurt again because of Nick's pride.

Miley: Because I want Selena to be happy with him. He said he'll try to love her.

Taylor: But Nick is not happy with Sel. We all know that.

Demi: Yeah you know that.

Miley: But I don't want to hurt Selena. She's my friend.

Taylor: No Miley, you're hurting yourself because you're pushing Nick away from you. You're hurting Selena because we all know that you and Nick had or rather have a genuine love. You two are perfect.

Miley: I don't know.

Demi: Yes you do Miles.

Miley: Thank you for always being here guys.

Taylor: Aww. We're always gonna be here for you _*group hug*_

Miley: Enough of drama. This is girl's night!

Demi: You're the one who started it. _(They started to watch movies)_

_Next day_

Miley: _(woke up and realized that Taylor and Demi are not there)_ Demi! Taylor!

Demi: We're downstairs!

Miley: _*brush her teeth and changed her clothes then went to the kitchen*_ what time is it?

Taylor: _*look at her phone*_ 8:44. Why?

Miley: Oh my gosh! I gotta meet someone _*went upstairs and get her phone to text Joe: Im sorry, Can you pick me up in our house at 10? Joe replied: Yeah sure! And then she went downstairs*_

Taylor: Meet someone huh? Replaced Nick so fast?

Miley: He's just a friend.

Taylor: He. So it's really a boy!

Demi: Do I know him? Who is it?

Miley: Guys, im not gonna date anyone. He just wants to hang out.

Taylor: I wonder who is it Demi.

Demi: Yeah.

Miley: Anyway, I can't eat the breakfast you made for me Demi. Im so sorry!

Demi: Eat it or tell me. _*raised her left eyebrow*_

Miley: Gosh! Im gonna be late.

Taylor: We're gonna be mad.

**a/n: What will happen if Demi & Taylor knows about Miley hanging out with Joe? Lol do you think Joe's next target GF is Miley? Do you think he'll betrayed his brother Nick? Find out on Chapter 7. Lol I got the Chap 7 & 8. I just want a reviews and advise :) and you can follow me on twitter, ****donmari21**** Thank you. Xo**


End file.
